Ever After
by Aeius
Summary: Amongst the waves of destruction in the vast sea of bloody cries and angry flames, he watches as the perfect disaster unfold in terror. The Corporal stands before him with blades at hand. One-shot. Warning: Blood and angst intended.


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_Pairing: Levi Rivaille x Eren Jaeger  
Rating: T (Blood and angst intended)_

_**Summary:**__ Amongst the waves of destruction in the vast sea of bloody cries and angry flames, he watches as the perfect disaster unfold in terror. The Corporal stands before him with blades at hand._

**A/N: **Basically what title says, this inspired fiction was based on the song, _Ever After_ by Marianas T. since I love most of their songs and like I posted in my tumblr, I've been meaning to write more RiRen fics so I must pardon for the sentimentality of this fic but I've been yearning to write a dark fiction.

Hope you'll enjoy it!

*Edited (6/25): Spotted a few mistakes and my obsessive writing complex kicked in bluh.

**Disclaimer: **I still do not have the right to own Shingeki no Kyojin nor its characters except I have the right to eat rivaolli.

* * *

Incoming soldiers flew bravely into battlefield with their activated 3D maneuver gears by their side. They place themselves willingly in the front line for their own lives, bracing for what's to come. As expected of the ongoing war, the brutality of the giant creatures ended their momentum by pummeling their grand entrance into an excruciating bloody finale. Heads decapitated, limp bodies crushed, limbs torn apart from their sockets gritted by the Titan's crooked teeth.

He could hear the distant voices of his own people, full of hopeless screams and sobs of agonizing pain.

Amongst the waves of destruction in the vast sea of bloody cries and angry flames, he watches as the perfect disaster unfold in terror. He didn't expect it would come to this. The unfortunate time that he would lose control of himself. Over his own Titan capabilities.

And he, Eren Jaeger was the cause of it all.

Loads of cannon balls flings at every single direction. The muscular gigantic arm of his swings to his left, wrecking a house into another clutter of debris and dusty rubble. An ear-piercing roar erupts out of his transformed-Titan throat. His booming voice turns out to be his desperate cries. Deep down in his human mind, Eren screams hard to put a stop of his grueling actions, unfortunately, he couldn't.

The more Eren tries to restrain himself, the more he would succumb towards the extreme dark forces of his so-called other self. A group of soldier surrounded him, blocking his way from going further.

His Titan self grimaces against the piercing attack from the side of his chest. It seems few of them managed to create a clever strategy of sneaking up on him. He raises a tightened fist.

Eren held such a heavy burden of expectations from everyone. All of them counted on him. He was considered as the leading hope of their humanity. So, how could fate turn the tides against them?

The powering fist slams a punch against the gray brick church bell-tower, where most of the group hid behind against, letting it collapse along with the unguarded soldiers into a massive heap. Again, the cries for help and bodies falling didn't change anything. He could sense panic illuminating on the faces of the remaining armed survivors.

"What should we do?!" One of them says in frantic. The nervousness in his eyes never left its sights from Eren, having witnessed his comrades' downfall. "We can't hold him off much longer!"

"We have to wait until reinforcements gets here!" The other soldier yells, staggering back at his comrade.

Eren furiously pleads at them to run away for their own sake. For them to live. He understands the adrenaline thoughts that dwells in their minds. They are soldiers and he is- _was_ one of them. Their sworn duty was focused on to fight and protect their city and its occupants from the heinous enemies. And their only driving force was to serve for mankind.

But he knows. He knows it was useless that his other self beckons in a triumphant satanical laugh. Eren finds himself cowering in the corners of fear. He wanted everything to stop right now.

Eren ended with murderous blood spills on his stained hands. Unsuccessful to heed his true voice, they charged into their grimly deaths.

"Jaeger!"

Upon hearing his last name being called upon, his gaze fazes at one of the tallest distant house rooftops where a lonesome armed soldier stood. Eren immediately had no trouble recognizing who it was. This person was not one of the ordinary soldiers.

"Stand down, Jaeger!" Levi Rivaille bellows at him, the tone of his voice engulfed in rage and a highly authoritative command, "You're not one of them Jaeger! You know that!"

He really didn't want any of this. Eren would tell him that, he _would_ but he just can't. His internal human side was weak against the dark monstrosity of his opposing self. And his greatest fear is about to come into a grotesque reality.

Eren didn't want to risk fighting against his own admired leader.

Without warning, Eren's Titan of a body adjusts his impassive stance into a storming dash directly at his target. Levi makes a quick leap off the edge of the building, with the aid of his gear, just on time before Eren collides against it. He aims the metallic claw at a side of a structured house, pulling himself to face the unguarded back part of his subordinate.

As if reading his mind, Eren impulsively shifts around to meet Levi right in his predative range. He swats a back slap of his massive right hand at the officer, earning him a miss from him. Levi managed to activate his tank to release more gas, letting him to accelerate his free-fall and thus, evading the unforeseen counterattack.

Using once again his device, he fires it at the right forearm portion and pulls himself up with the combustive air boost. He easily lands on it. Corporal stands before him with blades at hand. He extends his eyes at Eren; a look that discerns his dangerous motives at him.

Levi trudges further up from where he stood in an instant. The other immense hand strikes another mighty impact where Levi was, destroying a part of his right arm. The volume of his tremendous painful howl resounds throughout the destructed abandoned area. This granted Levi the leverage to jump off from his course, transferring himself to the location of Eren's left brachial and continued running along towards the side of his face.

He could tell that Eren is now trying to withstand the pain and also stubbornly attempts to pry him off. Cannibal mouth of his widens openly then grits a hard chomp at Levi, who manages to see this coming and finally bounds away from Eren's arm. Once more an exploding cry. And so, this leaves the Titan having a taste of blood of his own flesh.

The hook shoots, from the right side, at the walls of a towering building. Levi prompts himself up on its rooftops. He thwarts his gaze below, Eren was now facing him with a murderous killing intent.

* * *

"Hm? You're looking for Corporal Levi?" Hanji asks curiously at the one by her side, looking up from the scattered papers which regarded on her past experimental researches.

The soldier lowers the saluted greeting. Seems like a new fresh face from what Hanji could tell. "I was about to issue another update on today's report ma'am." He shows a few papers that he held, "And well...uhm, there's no whereabouts of Corporal in his office or anywhere in the headquarters."

A carefree sigh emits from the dedicated researcher, "It's alright, I'll take care of those documents." She lays out her hand and receives the papers in which she briefly studies it through the frame of her glasses. "Besides, I believe the Corporal strictly ordered me to let the others know that he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Oh, I didn't..." The person hesitates a bit in his words then continues, "I wasn't aware the Corporal was out on a mission."

"Hmm..." Hanji hums in a mellow tone as her eyes never left the written paper, "Actually, it's more like he went off somewhere to visit someone..." He wasn't so sure but he could faintly notice that there was a hint of sadness in his leading officer's face.

"He did consider him someone...special."

* * *

Levi didn't know how long he was there. A few minutes, or maybe for a long good hours. Since he lost track of time, he guessed only those from the heavens above would know. All he could do was stand there quietly and reminisce the solitary moment.

He could recall the brash reactions he did just to save one life. He remembered the blood trickled from the edge of his sword. How his blade pierced right through. The embrace his body gave against the other's cold chest. The hurtful shocking expression writhed his sleep to a never-ending nightmare.

It was unforgettable.

_"Corporal...I'm sorry."_

Levi crouches on one knee and lay his hands over the earthly-rich mound, smoothing off the rocks and dirt. He stares at the well-buried grave.

This was his fault. Something he has done that was so unforgivable. He knew that Eren didn't meant it not only as an apology, it was also a sign of gratitude. He wholeheartedly thanked Levi for what he did. He saved mankind. But Levi didn't consider that.

"Stupid kid." He softly whispers, cringing back the tears from trailing down his half-closed eyes.

After all, Levi is his ever after.

* * *

**A/N: **P.S. I gravely despise in writing battle scenarios.


End file.
